Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Revenge of the Fanfics
Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Revenge of the Fanfics is a special in the Ben 10 Fan Fiction History. It is made by Ahmad. Theme Song Almost everything is the same as Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Intro. But, there won't be any Aliens, instead, the Characters. The Scenes will show parts of the Movie. And at the End of the Theme Song, The Poster at the top pf the page will be shown. Synopisis The Fan Fiction Characters turn against the Writers of their Series. Now, the Writers have to use their creativity to stop them once and for all. At the End, The Characters reform and the Writers discover who caused the entire disaster—Paper! Plot ~ Ahmad15 has landed on Planet Chaturn ~ Ahmad15: Hi Guys what's off? Brian: Hi Ahmad. Roads is here. You were asking me to tell you whenever he comes. Ahmad15: Already figured it out. Speedy: Ello Ahmad. Stripes: Oof. The Wiki didn't get an activity since the partay started. There's an Anon making edits. Solo: Brb, gotta make an episode of Noah 10. ~ Solo28 has left Planet Chaturn. ~ Kross: I heard that an Anon is vandalizing Series. Roads: All you guys link me to is a not-existing Anon when I'ma ban him. Ahmad15: I think I know how it works. The Anon may have placed a redirect.. Still Typing. ~ Ahmad15 has been kicked by Solo28 ~ Lego: What? Solo isn't even online! Ben: The Anon must be a hacker. He hacked into Solo's Account yesterday. Roads: Why didn't you tell us? Yoponot: I dunno. Roads: I think I know what to do. ~ Roads has been kicked by Solo28 ~ ~ Solo28 banned Roads for infinite ~ Theme Song! Speedy: We're Doomed! Suddenly, The chat Room is replaced with a Portal and all the Chatters were thrown inside. Lego woke up and found himslef on the BTFF Logo! A cursor grabbed him and threw him over the "Random Page" button. LEgo was sent to Noah 10. Noah: (jumps from the N10 Logo) Hi Lego, Prepare for your death! (transforms) Meanwhile, Speedy was escaping a Giant LockneCassie. Speedy: Might Explaining! (runs from the Creatures Attacks) Meanwhile, Kross was in front of Kurt as Kurtdactyl. Kurt: We are the Characters! You made us... Meanwhile, Ben as Diamondhead was thretening a cornered Stripes with a Blade Hand. Diamondhead: ...rediciouless and stupid lives! Now... The Screen is cutten in pieces each with a character on each one. Diamondhead, Kurtdactyl, Lavathrend, Humungousaur all together: ..REVENGE!!! (charge at the users) Speedy closed her Eyes and teleported away. She Teleported on Diamondhead knocking him off. Stripes: Speedy! Good to see you again! Speedy: I just imagined to be somewhere else, and it worked! Stripes: Ok! (imagines a Sonic Disk at Diamondhead) Awesome! Speedy: But it appears we can't control the characters anymore! We gotta tell the others! (tries to teleport) Stripes: Oh, maybe, only the creator or any co-writer of a Series's can do that in his on series's land! (teleports them away) Diamondhead destroyed the disk and got up. Speedy and Stripes teleported in front of Kross and Kurt. Speedy: Too much to say! Stripes: I already wrote them on a paper. Speedy: Oh, for the love of- Kross, Imagine a Forcefield around us! Kross shocked but did it anyway. Stripes: Now, read the paper. Speedy faceplamed. Back on Chaturn: ~ Ahmad15 has landed on Planet Chaturn ~ ~ Solo28 has landed on Planet Chaturn ~ Ahmad15: Solo, why'd you kick me! Solo28: Wait, what's that portal on the- They got sucked in. Solo fell in his series on Lego and Ahmad15 in his series on Charbel. Ahmad15: Charbel! You're here! Charbel: Ahmad15! I miss you! Where are we? Brian: I am here! Guys, I think we got company already. XLR8, Fasttrack, and Razr Edge ran in. XLR8: Revenge! Ahmad15: I wish "Get there very fast in dead" works now! (A Car falls behind him) Hey, What do you know? Brian pushes Ahmad15 and charbel in and drives off. Ahmad15: Here! Let me drive! I am twelve! Charbel: Yeah, me and Brian are like 11! Brian: No time! (Xlr8 breakes his window) Ahmad15: I gotta try somethin' out! "Panzer"! (A Tank fell on the runners) GTA Cheats! Now, let's switch- Speedy, Stripes and Kurt fell in front of the Car. Speedy, Stripes and Kross got in filling the Car. Charbel: No, We need a lemo instead! Brian: No time! (XLR8 gains conscious) Go! (drives away) Speedy: Guys, Anybody can control his series, not the charcters! Ahmad15: So they weren't GTA Cheats that's working. It's what I mean for them to work! Brian: Guys! Incoming! (eccelerates) Ben appears in the way. Brian stopped the car. Ahmad imagined a Lemozine, they got Ben in and drove off with the Lemo. Meanwhile, Solo and Lego were running from Noah as Wildmutt. Lego: About time you show up! Solo: This is my series, right!? Wildmutt was gonna bite Lego's (Well, the Place the Fart comes from) but he accelerated and nodded. Solo imagined a Blaster and blasted Wildmutt unconscious. Solo: I knew it was gonna work! Lego: Explain, Please! Suddenly, A Lemo teleported miles in front of them. Solo: Later, Let's go! They Waved to the Lemo. Brian picked thme up and drove. Solo: Noah's behind us, be careful! Lego: I want explanations! Meanwhile, Kurt was looking at picture of Kross. Kurt: Ok, I could use my teleporting powers to get to him! Kurt uses his Anodites Powers to see Kross. He was in the Lemo with his friends. Kurt: Well, Well. I have to revenge for all of the characters. (opens a portal) Gonna collect'em! (jumps in) Meanwhile, Lego: Ok, this raises some questions. Brian: Guys, He's Back! (points at Noah Jetray flying above) Ben opens the window and shoots missiles at Jetray. Jetray is flying and dodging Missiles. Suddenly, A Flying Anna comes in. Anna: bpee! (shoots a Mana Bomb at the Lemo) Solo: Guys! Suddenly, the lemo teleported away. Back on Chaturn: ~ Imadmagicien has landed on Planet Chaturn ~ Imadmagicien: Hi. Is that a portal? The Portal sucked Imad. Back to the users, The Lemo teleported in a desert. Kross: Guys, For who's Series is this place? Everybody: Not mine! Kross: Oh, Man! Ben: There is something more important! Like what brought the Anodite to Jetray . Kross: Well, Kurt may be collecting the Characters for a giant attack. Voice: That is right! A Giant Screen appeared behind the users and they stopped. They got out from the Lemo. Charbel: So... Screen shows all the Characters. Kurt: Dat is right! We have united to get our revenge! Suddenly, Imad fell on the giant TV knocking it down thus causing an explosion. Imad fell in Ahmad's Arms. Ahmad: Hi. Imad: Wassup? Ahmad: Fine thank god. Imad: (looks around) I know this place! All the users were happy. Charbel: So, Imad, We have tell you some stuff. Meanwhile: Kurt: They hung up. (smashes Camera)w m Cassie: We will get our revenge. Anna, track'em. Meanwhile, the Users were walking. Suddenly, A Large Warship approached the users. Vilgax got out. Stripes: Vilgax! Imad: Let's get started! Imad imagined two ninja assasin weapons and suit. Ahmad wore one. Imad wanted to wear one, but Speedy stopped him. Speedy: Give us weapons! Ahmad jumped and charged at Vilgax. Vilgax held Ahmad. Ahmad struggled. Ahmad stabbed him many several times. Vilgax threw Ahmad five miles back at Charbel. Imad imagined a bazuka and gave it to Lego. Lego aimed and shot a Giant Rocket at Vilgax. Vilgax was sent flying. Imad imagined an omnitrix. Kross wanted to add self destruct to it. Vilgax came closer to them. Imad imagined a NFGB for Ahmad. Kross: How much do I set it. Brian: I dunno, 1 day would destroy this planet. Mmm, 3 hours! Kross threw the Omnitrix at Vilgax's Wrist. Vilgax bluffed then headed to his ship. Ben: We did it! Kross threw Ben at vilgax. Vilgax shot a big laser destroying him. Everybody looked at Kross. Kross: Wait, Whut? Brian punched Kross sending him flying off a cliff. Kross fell to the ground dead. Ben: (Stands in front of Brian) Wait! He just threw a doll. Brian was shocked. Imad imagined a Cannon and launched him towards Vilgax. Brian's POV: He got hit with a Giant body of Vilgax. He woke up and saw himslef lying in bed. His Laptop was inf front of him. Brian: What? That just woke me up! So I will go back and tell the others. (Brian opened Chat and let the Portal suck him. Meanwhile, Brian and Kross fell on them. Brian: Guys, If we die, we get transported to the real world! Imad imagined a Giant Blaster and killed them all except for him, Ahmad, Brian, Charbel and Speedy. They started walking. Speedy: mission. Brian: Ignore Vilgax and the Characters. We have to get to the Anon. Imad teleported them. The Characters arrived. Noah as Humungousaur smashed the ground. Anna started tracking them. They teleported into a Large Lab. Charbel: The Anon should be here someplace. The Characters teleported behind them. Ahmad: Oh, your master sent ya, Eh? Jack Landis punched Ahmad sending him flying at a door. Ahmad nearly lost his back. Charbel: Ahmad! (runs to Ahmad) Kurt: You gonna fight us? Speedy: Not Really. One Question. Why? Cassie: Shut up, you- Speedy: Answer me. Speedy: We may have got you in trouble. That's on a pan of a balance. In the Other Pan, we created you. We gave you all our dreams. We gave you our names. BEst Stuff we ever thought of. If it weren't for us, you wouldn't have existed. Cassie: Well, Sorry. We never saw it that way. Christopher Shane: We consentrated on the other pan. You deserve everything from us. Omar: You are Awesome guys. They hugged their Characters. Later, Ben Humungousaur destroyed a door. They ran in. They saw a Big Screen. Anon: Well, Well, Well. Charbel: Show yourself. Anon: I was once a user. Ahmad looked at him angerly. Anon logged in. Anon: As you can see... I am Paper!!! Brian: Paper! Why? Paper: It all started when Brian took off my Admin rights. I was furious. I swore Revenge. I downloaded a Hacking System and hacked into the Wiki and Solo's Account. Speedy: You were better than this. Paper: How you gonna stop me?! Charbel: No. Ahmad: Not us. Brian: (unbans Roads) Him. Roads: Prepare to die! Admin Rights! Infinite Ban! (bans Paper) Rollback Rights! A Wave covers BTFF. The Chat portal disappeared. BTFF went back to normal. Ahmad opened his eyes to see himself at home. He smiled. ~ Roads has landed on Planet Chaturn ~ ~ Brianultimatedragon has landed on Planet Chaturn ~ ~ Charbel2001 has landed on Planet Chaturn ~ ~ Speedygal has landed on Planet Chaturn ~ ~ Ahmad15 has landed on Planet Chaturn ~ Imadmagicien: They did it! Stripes: How'sit going? Lego Master: Nice to have you back guys. THE END! SEE YOU AGAIN IN THE POSSIBLE SEQUEL! Characters *Fred *Ahmad *Omar *Super Ben *Julie Yamamoto *Cassie Benny *Anna O. Capulla *Christopher Shane *Ken Owaz *Kurt Negason *George Negason *Eve Negason *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Imad H. *Pearl *Xadim Users *Ahmad *Brian *Roads *Charbel *Stripes *Lego *Kross *Speedy *Solo *Imad Villians *Paper Aliens used Kurt's aliens *Kurtdactyl Ben's aliens *Diamondhead *Humungousaur Noah's aliens *Wildmutt *Jetray Ahmad (Character)'s Aliens *XLR8 Fred's Aliens *Razr Edge Omar's Aliens *Fasttrack Cassie's Aliens *Locknecassie *Lavathrend Trivia *This is it's first kind in Ben 10 Fan fiction History! *There will be a sequel, co-written with Lego and Sci. *This is non-canon to the Back in Action: Alien Universe series. Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Layout Category:Fred 40 Category:Ahmad 15 episodes Category:Cassie 12 (Franchise) Category:Chris 12 Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Noah 10 Category:Imad 10 Chapters Category:Lego Master Category:Speedywoman Category:Solo28